Whimsyshire
Whimsyshire (a.k.a. Pony Level) is an easter egg level in Diablo III, similar to the Secret Cow Level of Diablo II. The enemy monsters featured here are flowers, unicorns, and teddy bears. The level itself is created in a different style than the rest of the game, map being drawn to look like a child's painting. Normal world objects, chests, health globes etc. are replaced by toys, happy clouds, sweeties etc. The monster death animations, however, remain as gory as in the rest of the game. Monsters are also specific to that zone: unicorns (reference to My Little Pony), teddy bears and smiling sunflowers, even unique variants of those exist, like Tubbers. The Horadric Hamburger and Spectrum can only be obtained in Whimsyshire, and Eternal Power Cansule only drops from unique monsters found here. Whimsyshire was originally made as a response to criticism regarding the game's graphics being 'too cartoon-like' and 'too bright'. A dark version of the Whimsyshire layout may appear in Nephalem Rifts if the player has been to Whimsyshire before. Gaining entry Whimsyshire can be accessed through the following steps (Note: as they have become account bound, these items cannot be collected from various players). Acquire all items *Black Mushroom — Spawns on the first level of Tristram Cathedral in Act I. *Leoric's Shinbone (PC version only) — Is located randomly in the fireplace in Leoric's Manor in Act I. *Liquid Rainbow (PC version only) — Is found in a Mysterious Cave within Dahlgur Oasis. The cave is opened by Zaven the Alchemist after he has been saved from a pack of Deathly Haunts in Act II. The item is located within a Mysterious Chest. Neither Zaven nor the chest are guaranteed to appear. *Wirt's Bell — Sold by Squirt the Peddler in the Hidden Camp in Act II for 100,000 gold (25,000 on the console version). *Gibbering Gemstone — Dropped by Chiltara in level 2 of the Caverns of Frost in Act III. *Plan: Staff of Herding — Dropped randomly by Izual or Diablo in Act IV. *For the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions, only the Black Mushroom, Wirt's Bell and Gibbering Gemstone (as well as the Plans) are required for crafting the staff. Build Staff of Herding *Teach Haedrig how to build the Staff of Herding. The recipe includes all of the items mentioned previously, plus a one-time cost of 50,000 gold. (5,000 on console version) Talk to the Ghost of the Cow King *Put the Staff of Herding in your inventory (it's not necessary to equip it). Note that the staff is permanent and it is not consumed; in fact, you can replay the Whimsyshire level as many times as you like. *If necessary, change quest and select Act I (e.g. "A Shattered Crown" or later). *To get to Whimsyshire take the The Old Ruins waypoint, head back north west towards Cain's house. On the Old Tristram Road hugging the south wall. You will see rainbow colors rift and there should be a Skeletal Corpse (of a cow) and a rift in one of the crevices in the ground. Player's followers, if any, will comment on this sight. If you have the Staff, the Ghost of the Cow King will appear with a quest indicator above his head. Once finished, click on the rift which should be now glowing rainbow colors, to enter Whimsyshire. Higher difficulty levels As of version 2.0, any Staff of Herding will allow access to Whimsyshire on any difficulty. Previously, though, to access Whimsyshire on higher difficulties (nightmare, hell, inferno), the Staff of Herding must be upgraded. To do so, plans must be acquired from the quartermaster near your followers in Bastion's Keep in Act IV (Prime Evil, before killing Diablo), but you must defeat Azmodan on the difficulty above the plan you wish to acquire before the merchant will sell it (e.g. kill Azmodan on Hell to purchase the Nightmare plan). In the PS3 version, the player must kill Izual in their current game before the plans for that difficulty will be available from Gorell. However, for Inferno plan, you have to complete the game on Inferno difficulty. Only the previous Staff of Herding is required to craft the newer staff, but it costs a substantial amount of gold. Once you have upgraded your staff, it can still be used to access the lower difficulties. Once upgraded, the name of the staff will change. *Normal: Staff of Herding *Nightmare: Nightmarish Staff of Herding :Requires that you are on Prime Evil of Nightmare Mode. Costs 20,000 Gold for plans and 200,000 to make (10,000 on console). *Hell: Hellish Staff of Herding :Requires that you are on Prime Evil of Mode. Costs 50,000 Gold for plans and 500,000 to make (20,000 on console). *Inferno: Infernal Staff of Herding :Requires that you are on Prime Evil of Inferno Mode. Costs 100,000 Gold for plans and 1,000,000 to make (50,000 on console). Trivia *Whimsyshire is the Diablo III team's favorite Easter egg.2014-05-16, Celebrate Two Years of Diablo III With Undiscovered Easter Eggs. The Escapist, accessed on 2014-05-17 Media File:DIABLO 3 Guide to Whimsyshire Pony Level Cow King File:Easy road to Whimsyshire References Category:Diablo III Category:Easter eggs